


And the spark flickers out.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [8]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oh well., aka time for liana to actually get hung., as a quote from me:, pop goes the weasel bitch., this probably aint even gonna be noticed ahah, welcome to alternate au.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: The Jester gets hung, and decides that the Arsonist has lived for long enough, and takes action into her own ghastly hands.





	And the spark flickers out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A quick trigger warning for hanging, organ ripping (?), and suicide! Proceed with caution!

It all started with one simple and false accusation.

"Listen, I got the information that Liana is the Serial Killer! You have to believe me!"

In all honesty, the mentioned girl was the Jester, who had teamed up with the mafia shortly after finding out they had a Consigliere. The girl would laugh along with it, saying quite odd things.

'But Yvlette has a high defense! Shouldn't we go for them?'

That was one that struck out to the town. Trying to shift their attention? That was highly suspicious.

"Should we vote for her?"

"Absolutely! She's acting very suspicious!"

After a bit of conversation from the rest of the town, the tiny girl was voted up.

The mayor's voice suddenly, and harshly, filled the town, as if she was filled with anger.

"Liana Delorean! You are on trial for conspiracy against the town! What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I'm just saying that you should head for the high def person here! I won't attack anyone tonight if you'd like that."

"That won't fucking cut it!"

The Vampire yelled out, in slight anger that she had the audacity to accuse her lover of such a thing.

"Guilty her ass!!"

"Do what you please, I suppose."

The Jester had remained eerily calm and composed despite having almost the entire town against her.

The Mayor's voice boomed once again, 

"The town has decided to hang Liana Delorean in favor of a 13 to 1 vote!"

"Who the hell voted innocent?!"

The Amnesiac yelped out of shock. She was highly suspicious! Who would do such a thing?!

"Whoever it was is safe, I can say that!"

The Jester softly laughed, being to go on a rant,

"Eehehehee! You're all foolish idiots! You'll believe anything, won't you?! Well, one of you will end up dead tonight, I can promise it. I'd be prepared! It could be any one of you~! And to the person who voted innocent, congrats! You get to live another day~! How much do you want to bet that was the actual Serial Killer? But I suppose you'll never know~! What a wonderful day! I can put on a show once more, with everyone's eyes on me!! Oh thank you dear foolish town, I owe you! Thank you, thank you! I could say it a thousand times!! For my final act, I suppose I shall disappear! And so shall another! Be prepared, oh foolish citizens, for the show of a lifetime!! A show of bloodshed and everything in between! You'll love it, I know you will! Oh thank you town, and to you, the final encore will begin!"

The woman had put the rope around her own neck, and shooed away the Executioner.

"Shoo, shoo! This is my show! You shall not ruin it! Begone you pest!!"

She softly laughed as she stood upon the stool, feeling it wiggle around as she moved on it.

"It is time! Thank you oh dearest town, I owe you! It's time for the show to begin!!"

She kicked the stool off the stand, and began to twist and turn around, happily laughing until her lungs finally gave way, and she hung quietly and still, as the ominous presence of something unnatural filled the air.

"Well...that's......something alright."

The Amnesiac mumbled, before heading off to her house, sighing.

"..Alright. Curfew everyone."

The Mayor wandered off, as everyone but the Serial Killer followed suit.

"..My own daughter..? How crazy is everyone here..?"

The Serial Killer gazed at the moon for a bit, then wandered inside, deciding to stay home tonight.

The Arsonist on the other hand, was a busy man.

"Okay so I'm d-dousing her tonight, th-then him, then her, then I'm ig-igniting. Okay. Here goes n-nothing, I suppose."

Suddenly, the room was filled with a cold chill.

"U-Uhm..who's th-there? I thought I l-locked the door.."

The Arsonist jumped when a ghastly voice responded, which wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"I don't need a door to get in silly! I just need my determination."

"W..You're..Y-You can't be..!!"

"The Jester? Indeed I am! I think you lived for long enough dear firebug! It's time to be the newest member of my show!!"

"N-No!!! Please, a-anyone but me!! I b-beg of you!!!"

"Ehehehehee! You think I'd go back now? Oh little firebug, you're definitely amusing! Come with me, we'll paint the town red together!"

The ghost softly grabbed his shoulders and began to drag him out, forcing him to open the door.

"H-How..p-please!! Just reconsider f-for even a moment!!!"

"Hmm...no! I'm happy with my choice!"

Soon enough they reached the town square, where a knife from the Jesters pocket laid.

"Now it's time for the real show to begin~!"

"P-Please!! I'll do a-anything!!"

The Arsonist yelled out in between his mumbling and sobbing, his eyes focus on the knife.

"Anything~?"

"A-ANYTHING!!"

"Then perish~!!"

The Jester forced him to pick up the knife, as he slammed it into his chest. The Arsonist surprisingly didn't feel a thing.

"Wh..What?"

"Perks of the Jester! Don't worry, you'll die, but you won't feel a single little thing~! Let's make this interesting, shall we~?"

The Jester cackled, driving the knife more and more into his abdomen, then forcing him to start to pull out organs.

"Yay!! Here comes the best streamers ever!!"

"I-Intestines?!"

"Yeah!! Super long streamers!!!!"

After a while, the Arsonist began to become faint, as his legs gave out.

"Aw..already? I was just starting to have fun!!"

"P-Please...I'm tired..c-can't I just rest..?"

"Well, that means you would die. If you wanna end the fun here, I suppose you could.."

"T-Thank you..I...a-appreciate it..I guess."

The Arsonist closed his eyes and his life faded away, as his ghost was immediately greeted by the Jester, who had finished the job of pulling out the intestine they were working on.

Even though he had died, the Arsonist was thankful. He didn't have to feel anything. It was..interesting, to say the least, to him. He was happy he could at least have made the Jester have fun, with her finally, blood-filled show.

The town would definitely have something to wake up to tomorrow..


End file.
